The Big Day
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: The day has finally arrived. Michael and Meg are getting married *Sequel to Life Goes On* **COMPLETE**
1. The eve of the wedding

Part 1

Meg walked over to the dresser and pulled out clothes she would need for tomorrow. She walked back to the bed, added the clothes to the other items in the small suitcase and closed it. Turning around, her eyes fell on the dress bag hanging on the door. Slowly she walked over to the door and took the dress down. 

Crossing the room, she carefully laid the dress bag on the bed. She couldn't believe the big day was almost here. Tomorrow, she and Michael were finally getting married. Turning away from the bed, she made her way out of the bedroom. 

As she walked in the living room, she found Michael sitting on the couch, reading some papers. He looked up as she approached the couch. She sat down and he put the papers on the table. Meg leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Do you really have to go tonight." He asked

"You know I do."

One arm wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her towards him. Then his other arm wrapped around her and he pulled her even closer. 

"What if I don't want you to."

Meg looked up. Before she could say anything, Michael leaned down, his lips meeting hers. After a few minutes, Meg pulled back.

"I really have to go."

"Okay."

Michael unwrapped his arms from around her. Meg got up and headed for the bedroom. She picked up the dress and the suitcase from the bed. Slowly she made her way into the living room. Michael stood up, taking the suitcase from her. They walked into the kitchen and he picked up his keys from the counter.

They walked out to his car. He opened the trunk, setting the suitcase inside. Then Meg carefully laid the wedding dress down. He closed the trunk and they walked around to her side of the car. He unlocked the door and opened it for her. She got in and he walked around to his side. He unlocked his door and climbed in the car.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled into the parking lot for Roxanne's apartment. He parked the car and they climbed out. Walking around to the back of the car, Michael opened the truck and Meg carefully picked up her wedding dress. Michael picked up the suitcase and they walked across the lot, towards the building.

Michael opened the door and they walked inside. Meg walked down the hall towards Roxanne's apartment with Michael following behind. She stopped outside the door and knocked. The door opened a moment later and Roxanne appeared a smile on her face.

"Finally you're here." She said, taking Meg's arm and pulling her inside, "Take your stuff to my room. Jenny's out of town so I can use her room tonight."

Michael started to follow but Roxanne spun around, holding out her hand. Taking the suitcase from him, she said

"That's as far as you go."

"But…"

"Sorry Michael. Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Meg and I live together. We've seen each other all day."

Roxanne looked at him for a moment.

"Meg is going to be your wife for the rest of your life." Roxanne said, "Can I have one last night with my Meg as my best friend."

Michael looked at her. 

"Would it be okay if I say good night."

Roxanne nodded, stepping aside to let Michael in the apartment.

"Down the hall, first door on the right."

"Thanks."

Michael took the suitcase from Roxanne and headed down the hall. He stopped outside the bedroom door. Pushing the door opened, he found Meg standing by the window. Stepping inside, he set the suitcase on the bed and walked over to where she was standing.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her towards him. Meg turned around in his arms, slipping her arms around his neck. Michael leaned down, his lips brushing against hers. Pulling back, he said

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Meg nodded, loosening her arms. Slowly Michael backed away, walking out of the bedroom. Meg turned towards the window. 

About 5 minutes later, she watched Michael walk out of the apartment. He turned towards the building, waving to her. Slowly he turned and headed for his car. Meg waited until his car pulled out of the lot before turning away from the window.

She walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes to sleep in. After changing, she put her other clothes in the back and walked out of the room, heading for the living room. Roxanne sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Looking up, Roxanne asked

"Michael left?"

Meg nodded, taking a seat. Roxanne passed her the bowl of popcorn. Meg took some, then set it down between them. Meg turned to Roxanne.

"What did you mean earlier?"

"When?"

"When you told Michael you wanted one last night with me at your best friend?"

"You heard that?"

Meg nodded.

"What did your mean? Rox, we're always going to be best friends."

"Meg you're getting married tomorrow."

"I know."

"Nothing has been the same." Roxanne said, "I mean you're always busy. Planning the wedding, getting the house ready, taking classes, working at the studio with Michael. I hardly see you anymore."

"Rox…I'm sorry. I never knew you felt like this." Meg said, "I'm sorry I've been so busy. Things will be different after the wedding."

"Meg its fine. I know things are going to change. Its all right."

"No Rox. You have been my best friend since we were in diapers." Meg said, "Nothing will ever change that…not even me getting married."

Roxanne smiled. 

"Its not really bad." She said, "If all of this hadn't happened, I would never have met Dan."

"Dan? Michael's best friend Dan."

Roxanne nodded.

"When did this happen?"

"Remember when all of us got together for dinner to talk about the wedding?"

Meg nodded.

"Well we were leaving the restaurant and my car wouldn't start." Roxanne said, "He came over and tried to help. When he couldn't get it fixed he offered to give me a ride home. We've talked almost every night since that."

"Rox, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

Roxanne reached for the popcorn when she said,

"I almost forgot, I have something for you."

"What?"

"Wait here."

Roxanne jumped up and ran down the hall. A few minutes later, she returned carrying a box wrapped in silver paper. As she sat down, she handed it to Meg.

"I was going to give this to you after the wedding and tell you that you couldn't open it until you were on your honeymoon but I can't wait. Open it now."

"What is it?"

"You're going to have to open it."

Meg ripped the paper off the box and pulled off the lid. Moving aside the tissue paper, she pulled out a peignoir set. She held up the nightgown first, then the robe. Both were made of a silky white material with lace accents.

"Rox, you shouldn't have."

"You needed something special for your wedding night."

Meg carefully folded both items and set them back in the box. Leaning over, she hugged her best friend. Pulling back, Roxanne said

"We should go to bed. We have a bust day tomorrow."

"All right." Meg said

Slowly they got up off the couch and walked down the hall. Meg stopped outside the first door and Roxanne walked down to the next door. They both opened the door and Meg said

"Night Rox."

"Night Meg." Roxanne said, walking into the other room.

Meg walked into the room, heading for the bed. She pulled back the blankets and slipped into bed.


	2. Getting Ready

Part 2

Meg's eyes opened slowly when the alarm went off. Pushing back the blanket, she sat up in bed. Her eyes fell of the plastic bag handing on the closet door. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the closet. Unzipping the bag, she pulled out the white dress and walked over to the mirror.

Holding the dress in front of her, she studied her reflection. She couldn't believe it. The day was finally here, she and Michael were getting married this afternoon. She turned away from the mirror when there was a knock on the door.

"Meg?"

"Its open."

The door opened and Roxanne stepped inside. She looked at the dress Meg was holding.

"Meg that dress is amazing." She said, "You're going to look so beautiful."

"Thanks Rox." She said walked over to the bed and laying the dress down.

Slowly she turned to Roxanne

"I can't believe today's the day." She said, "I'm getting married in 4 hours"

As soon as the words left her mouth, her face paled. Roxanne rushed over to her side.

"Meg what's wrong?"

"I…I'm getting…married." She whispered, "In…in 4 hours."

"I know."

"There's so much to do. What if I'm late, what if the flowers are late, what about the church, what if someone gets lost or if Michael doesn't show up."

Roxanne turned Meg so she was facing her.

"Meg calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. We have everything set up."

"But…"

"Nothing is going to happen." Roxanne said, "Now why don't you go take a shower and get dressed. I'll make up something for breakfast."

"Rox, I don't think I can eat anything."

"You have to eat something." Roxanne said, "Then we can leave for the salon."

Meg started to open her mouth again but before she could say anything, Roxanne said

"I talked to you mom this morning. She, Patty and Beth are going to meet us there."

"Thanks Rox."

"What are best friends for."

Roxanne walked out of the room, leaving Meg in the bedroom. 

******

20 minutes later, Meg walked into the kitchen, fully dressed with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Roxanne was talking on the phone, so she made her way over to the table. As she sat down, she saw a plate with some fruit and toast waiting for her.

She picked up the toast and began to eat. A few minutes later, Roxanne walked over and pulled out a chair across from Meg. She picked up a cup of coffee and took a sip. Meg looked at her.

"Aren't you eating?"

"I already did." She said, "Your mom, Patty and Beth are going to meet us at the salon."

"All right."

She finished the toast and began picking at the melon. After a few moments, she said

"Rox, I can't. I'm too nervous."

"All right. At least you have something in your stomach." Roxanne said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get my keys."

"Okay."

Roxanne walked out, leaving Meg in the kitchen. Slowly Meg pushed her plate away. She stood up and walked over to the doorway. She stepped out just as Roxanne appeared.

"Ready?"

Meg nodded. 

"Then let's go."

They walked out of the apartment and down the hall towards the exit leading to the lot. As they stepped outside, Roxanne said

"At least it's a nice day."

Meg looked up at the blue, cloudless sky and smiled. They made their way to Roxanne's car.

******

Roxanne pulled the car in front of the beauty salon and parked the car. They climbed out and made their way towards the door. When they stepped inside, they saw Helen, Patty and Beth sitting in the chairs waiting. Helen stood up as they stepped inside and walked over to them. 

"We're all checked in. They were just waiting for you two before we went back." she said, "I'll let them know we're all here."

"Thank mom."

Helen walked over to the desk. She said something to the woman, then nodded. Turning to them, she said

"They're ready for us."

Patty and Beth stood up. The four of them walked over to where Helen was waiting. Then the five of them made their way into the back.

Soon Meg was seated in a chair with a woman her mom knew named Fran standing behind her.

"So today's the big day?"

"Yes."

Fran ran a brush through Meg's hair. They had already talked about how Meg was going to wear her hair, so all she had to do was sit back and relax. Fran began to separate Meg's hair into sections, then began to weave it into a french braid, while entwining pieces of white ribbon through the braid.

When she finished, she secured Meg's hair with some bobby pins. She tied a white ribbon that matched the ribbons entwined in the braid at the bottom of the braid.

"You're all done." She said

Meg slipped out of the chair and went to find Roxanne. As she rounded the corner, she found Roxanne witting on one of the chairs. The woman standing behind her was just finishing curling Roxanne's hair. Roxanne spun around in the chair.

"What do you think?"

"You look great Rox."

"So do you."

"Let's find my Mom."

They slowly made their was towards another part of the shop. Helen and Beth were sitting side by side. As Roxanne and Meg walked over, Helen said

"Meg…you look beautiful."

"Thanks mom."

"You really look nice Meg." Beth said

"Thanks Beth."

"Mom is it all right if Roxanne and I leave. We have some last minute things to do before going to the church."

"All right."

"Thanks."

They made their way through the shop and towards the exit. As they walked outside, Roxanne said

"What do we have to do?"

"I want to stop by the church."

"Meg we went over this already."

"Please Rox."

"All right."

They climbed into Roxanne's car, careful not to mess up their hair. As they drove through town, Meg stared out the window. She kept thinking about Michael, wondering what he was going right now.

Roxanne pulled into the parking lot for the church and parked the car. They climbed out of the car and made their towards the church. As they stepped inside, Meg looked around. Roxanne glanced around the church then turned to Meg.

"See I told you everything was fine."

"I know Rox. I just want everything to be perfect."

"So do you want to go back to the apartment. We should start getting ready."

Meg glanced at her watch and sat that they had about 2 1/2 hours until the ceremony.

"All right."

They made their way out of the church and got back in the car. As Roxanne drove back to the apartment, she kept up a stead stream of conversation. She pulled into the parking lot and parked her car. They climbed out of the car and made their way towards the apartment. As they stepped inside, they saw a bouquet of white roses sitting in front of the door. Roxanne picked them up and saw Meg's name on the envelope.

She handed Meg the roses and unlocked the door. As they stepped inside, Meg opened the envelope and pulled out a card. As she read it, Roxanne noticed a blush creep up on her cheeks. She knew that Michael had left the roses for Meg but she wasn't going to ask what was written on the card.

"Want me to put those in some water?"

"All right."

Meg handed Roxanne the flowers and slipped the card in her pocket. 

"Why don't you get your things ready in the bedroom. I'll be there in a few minutes to help you start getting ready."

"All right."

Meg headed for the bedroom while Roxanne headed for the kitchen. Meg walked into the bedroom, stopping to look at her dress again. Then she headed for the dresser. She opened the drawer and pulled out a bag. Carrying it over to the closet, she grabbed her robe and walked out of the bedroom.

Meg walked back into the bedroom about 15 minutes later, wearing her robe. She set her clothes on the bed and walked over to the bed and picked up her dress. Carefully she undid the zipper on the dress and stepped into it. She pulled the dress up slowly and loosened her robe. Letting the robe slide to the floor, she slipped her arms through the arm holes and pulled the dress the rest of the way up.

"Meg?" 

"Come in Rox."

The door opened and Roxanne stepped inside. 

"Need some help."

"Please."

Roxanne walked over to her and carefully pulled the zipper up. Meg turned around, facing her friend.

"Meg you look… amazing."

"Thanks Rox." She said, then noticed Roxanne needed assistance, "Want me to zip you up."

"Please."

Roxanne turned around and Meg zipped up the dress. Roxanne turned around and Meg looked at her best friend. Meg smiled at her friend.

"Rox, the dress is perfect." She said, "I can't believe how great you look."

"Me…" Roxanne said, "Meg no one will be looking at me as soon as you step through that door."

Meg started to open her mouth when the phone rang. Roxanne walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. Meg walked over to the bed and picked up her vail. Walking over to the mirror, she gently placed it on her head, carefully securing the combs on either side into her hair. Roxanne walked into the room and couple minutes later and said

"That was your mom. They are getting ready to leave for the church."

Meg looked at the clock. She was amazed to see that the ceremony was less than an hour away. It seemed like she had only gotten home a few minutes earlier. Looking at Roxanne, she said

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"I don't think I've ever been more ready in my life."

"Then Ms Pryor…let's get you to the church."


	3. The Ceremony

Roxanne pulled into the lot at the back of the church. Carefully they climbed out of the car and made their way through the back door. They walked down the hall towards a small office that the Father Anderson told Meg to wait in. 

As they stepped into the room, Meg saw her mother, Patty and Beth waiting for them. They all crowded around Meg, talking about her dress. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Helen and Beth turned around, staying in front of Meg.

"Its open." Helen said

The door opened and Jack stepped inside.

"Can I have a minute alone with Meg."

Helen, Patty, Roxanne and Beth slowly made their way out of the room. Jack walked over to where Meg was standing.

"Meg, you look beautiful."

"Thanks dad." She said, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to let you know how much I love you." He said, "I know I may not agree with the way some things have happened but I am proud of you Meg. You've really grown up."

Meg felt tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped them away before they could fall down her cheeks. 

"And I also what you to know that I think Michael is a good man. I may not have shown it in the past but I know he will treat you right and that's all I wanted."

Meg slipped her arms around her father, hugging him.

"Thank you dad." She whispered

She pulled away and Jack said

"We should go. There's someone waiting for you."

Meg nodded, slipping her arm through his. Slowly they made their way to the door. Walking down the hall, they saw everyone already lined up waiting. Meg and her father got in line behind Roxanne and Dan, a friend of Michael's. Roxanne glanced over her shoulder, winking at Meg.

The music began to play and the door opened. The first two to start down the aisle were Patty and Will. Meg watched them slowly move down the aisle. When they were about half way down the aisle, JJ and Helen started down the aisle. As Will and Patty reached the end of the aisle and JJ and Helen were halfway, Roxanne and Dan started. As they stepped through the door, the door closed. Jack squeezed Meg's hand.

"Ready?"

Meg nodded.

The door opened again and the music started again. Meg and her father began down the aisle slowly, Meg keeping her eyes on Roxanne and Dan until they made their way to the altar. As they neared the altar, Meg looked up, seeing Michael for the first time. Her eyes met his and they didn't leave his the rest o the ceremony. 

They stepped in front of the altar and Jack stepped away. She handed her bouquet to Roxanne, then turned to Michael. He held out his hand and Meg slipped hers into his. They faced Father Anderson.

"Instead of the traditional wedding vows, Michael and Meg have chosen to make their own vows. Michael please begin."

Michael turned to Meg

"Meg, we started out as friends and that friendship grew into something more. Every day we spend together, my love for you grows stronger and stronger. Today I ask you to accept this ring as a sign of my faith and love for you."

He turned to JJ who handed him a gold band. Turning back to Meg, he slid it onto her finger. Father Anderson turned to Meg.

"Meg."

"Michael, you are the missing part of my soul. I love you more that words can express. I ask you to accept my ring as a sign of my eternal devotion."

She turned to Roxanne, who produced the other ring. Meg took the ring and slipped it on Michael's finger. They turned to face Father Anderson.

"Michael the vows you made to Meg today will unite you for life, in sickness and in health till death do you part. Michael do you take Meg as your wife."

"I do."

"Meg the vows you made to Michael today will unite you for life, in sickness and in health till death do you part. Meg do you take Michael as your husband."

"I do."

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Michael, you may kiss your bride.

Michael turned Meg to him and drew her forward. His lips brushed gently against her. Pulling apart, they turned slowly towards the people in the church. Father Anderson closed his bible and said

"It gives me great pleasure to present Mr. and Mrs. Michael Brooks."

Michael and Meg slowly made their way down the aisle, with the rest of the wedding party following them.


	4. The Reception and Wedding Night

Meg leaned against Michael as the car slowly made its way towards the Italian Kitchen, where the reception was being held. His arms wrapped around her waist as he leaned down to kiss her neck. Meg turned her head slowly and their lips met. As they pulled apart, she slipped out of his arms and turned towards him. 

"Thank you for making this the best day of my life." She whispered

"I'm the one that should be thanking you." He said, "You have made me the happiest man in the world."

Meg leaned forward, brushing her lips against his again. She pulled back as the car came to a stop. A few minutes later, the door opened and Michael climbed out. Holding out his hand, he helped Meg out. They made their way towards the restaurant. 

As they walked inside, Anton met them at the doorway. 

"Michael, Meg welcome. May I offer my congratulations on this most joyous occasion."

"Thank you Anton." Michael said, shaking hands with the man, "Have any of our party arrived yet?"

"Yes, they are waiting in the party room." He said, "Come, I'll show you the way."

He started through the restaurant with Michael and Meg following behind. People looked at them as they passed by, smiling. They stopped outside a door. Meg could hear music coming from inside. Anton opened the door and said

"Let me know if I can get you anything." 

"Thanks Anton." Michael said, taking Meg's hand.

As they stepped in the room, everyone immediately began tapping their glasses. Michael turned to Meg and leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. As soon as the tapping stopped, Michael stepped back. He led Meg over to the head table and pulled out her chair.

As they sat down, people started tapping their glasses again. Meg and Michael turned towards each other and kissed again. A few minutes later, a couple of waitresses entered the room, carrying large trays of food. Soon everyone was served and began eating. 

About halfway through the meal, people began tapping their glasses again. Michael and Meg turned towards each other and kissed again. This went on a few more times throughout the meal.

As the meal ended, Jack stood up. Everyone turned to him.

"I would like to propose a toast. To my daughter and her new husband, Meg, Michael I wish you as much happiness as Helen and I have had all these years."

Everyone raised their glasses and took a drink. Roxanne stood next.

"I would just like to congratulate my best friend and her new husband. May you both experience a lifetime of happiness and may your lives be blessed"

A few more people spoke, then the music started again. JJ stood up and said

"Its time for the Michael and Meg to have their first dance as husband and wife."

Michael stood up, taking Meg's hand. Pulling her to her feet, he led her onto the floor. Slipping his arms around her waist, he pulled her towards him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Slowly they began to move in time with the music.

Soon, others began joining them in the center of the room. When the dance ended, Meg pulled away. Looking around the room, she said

"Where's Rox?"

Michael looked around.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her since dinner."

"I'm going to throw my bouquet and I wanted her to be here."

A few minutes later, the door opened and Roxanne stepped inside, followed by Dan, one of Michael's friends. Meg slipped out of Michael's arms and walked over to her.

"Where were you?"

"I was outside." She said, "Talking to Dan."

"I was getting ready to throw my bouquet and I wanted to make sure you were here."

"Well I'm here now." She said, smiling

"Good."

Meg walked over to where Michael was standing. Reaching down, she slipped off her shoes. JJ brought a chair into the center of the room. Michael helped her onto the chair while JJ said

"Attention, may we have all the single woman in the center of the room please."

A few women made their way to the center of the room. Meg turned so her back was to them. Raising her arms, she threw the bouquet over her shoulder. She turned to see a woman catch the bouquet. Michael helped her down and she walked over to Roxanne.

"Sorry, I was hoping it would be you."

"Its all right." Roxanne said, "I may not have caught the bouquet but I got something else."

"What?"

Roxanne pointed towards Dan.

"You and Dan? How…When…"

"Well we were talking before the ceremony and then for a little outside." She said, "We have so much in common. He is totally amazing Meg."

"That's great Rox."

Michael walked over a few minutes later, wrapping his arms around Meg's waist. Leaning down, he whispered

"Are you ready to get out of here?"

Meg nodded.

Michael pulled away. Holding up his hand, the room fell silent.

"I want to thank everyone for helping Meg and I celebrate our special day." He said, "However Meg and I have an early flight tomorrow so we are going to say good night."

******

**__**

20 minutes later

Michael pulled into the driveway for their house. They decided to spend the night there and leave first thing in the morning for the airport. Taking her hand, Michael led Meg up the sidewalk to the front door. Pulling out his keys, he unlocked the door. Meg started to step inside when Michael stopped her.

Before Meg could say anything, Michael scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside. 

"Close your eyes."

She did as he asked and stepped inside. Pushing the door closed with his foot, he set her down. His arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and gasped. The room was filled with candles, giving it a soft glow. She could smell fresh flowers in the air. Michael unwrapped his arms from around her waist and walked over to the record player. He moved the arm on the player and music filled the room. Walking back to Meg, he held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance Mrs. Brooks?"

Meg slipped her hand in his.

"I would love to Mr. Brooks."

He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her arms crossed over his shoulders and her fingers entwined in his hair. She leaned her head against his chest. Slowly they began to move in time to the music.

"I love you Michael." She whispered

He pulled back, looking in her eyes.

"Say it again."

She looked him in the eyes.

"I love you Michael."

He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. 

Carefully he picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom. As he entered the bedroom, he set her down, then slowly began moving her back towards the bed. When the back of her legs brushed against the bedspread, she stopped. Pulling away from him, she said

"Why don't I go change into something more comfortable."

Michael unwrapped his arms from around her waist. She walked over to the dresser and picked up a small bag. Turning around, she lifted up her hair.

"Can you help me?"

Michael walked over to where she was standing. Taking the zipper between his fingers, he slowly pulled up down. Leaning forward, he kissed the back of her neck. Meg giggled and pulled away, moving towards the door.

His eyes followed her until she disappeared into the hallway. He walked over to the dressed and opened a dresser drawer. Pulling out some clothes, he changed quickly.

Walking around the room, he dimmed the lights. The door opened slowly and he turned around. His eyes widened as she entered the bedroom.

She looks like an angel. 

Slowly he crossed the room and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her over to the bed and set her down. She moved over and he sat next to her. He began to stroke the sides of her face, her neck and her arms. His hands slid up her arms, stopping at her shoulders.

Carefully he slipped his fingers under the thin straps of her nightgown. He started to slide them down her shoulders. Leaning forward, he began to press kisses along her shoulder, then moved slowly up her neck. 

Pulling back, he looked at her face. In the dim light, he could just make out her face. Slowly he began to ease her backwards onto the bed, then moved so that he was lying next to her. His hands found their way back to her shoulders and he began to push the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders.

"I love you Meg." He whispered, brushing his lips against hers.

Well everyone…there you have it. The ending to the story. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
